Bombshell
by moosmiles
Summary: Bombshell (noun): one that is stunning, amazing, or devastating.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Bombshell_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 1_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Bombshell (noun): one that is stunning, amazing, or devastating._

 _Comments: NA._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Drew should have known he would get roped into helping set up the Degrassi Community High School Alumni event. He could never say no to an upcoming student politician like Tristan Milligan, who was much classier and more well-spoken than Drew had ever been even. At least, until someone else wrote him cues on large poster board.

Drew sighed heavily as he unfolded the umpteenth metal chair with a loud clanging sound. He looked up when he heard familiar voices talking nearby at one of the tables being set up. He recognized Holly J Sinclair and Tristan, but there was another person with them. A young woman with her back to him. She had blonde hair hanging in perfect ringlets around her shoulders. He saw her shrug her shoulders forward, curls flying, as the sound of her laughter rang through the air. He knew that laugh.

Drew stepped closer to get a better look at the bombshell across the room, trying to go unnoticed, but Tristan looked up at him.

"Drew. Torres." Tristan smiled, blushing slightly, as if he had been caught in the middle of a deep fantasy. "Thank you for putting out the chairs." He gestured to the women near him. "You know Holly J Sinclair. Clare Edwards."

Drew kept his eyes on the head of the blonde as she turned around to face him. She was smoothing out the length of her shock blue pencil skirt with her freehand, clutching a pen in the other. She tilted her head to the side with a warm smile, bangs falling in her eyes.

"Clare." Drew could only get out her name.

"Hi Drew." Clare looked up at him, tapping the pen in her hand against her hip. One of her nervous habits that always drove him crazy because it left him thinking about the soft feeling of her curves in his hands.

Holly J let out a chuckle at the tension lingering in the air, grasping Tristan's bicep to guide him away. "Tristan, you should show me the changes to the student council office."

"I already -"

"Tristan. Again."

Clare watched Holly J tug the current student council president away from them with a chuckle. She looked back up at Drew, pursing her lips together. "He, uh, has a lot to live up to, I guess. And Holly J hovering over his every move today."

Drew was just staring at her. He didn't remember it being so long or blonde at graduation, or even Imogen's graduation party a few days later.

"Drew…" He lifted his gaze to her concerned face. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to vomit." She took a step towards him, as if she could do something if he puked in front of her.

"I just didn't know you would be here today," Drew interjected. "I haven't seen you since…" He stopped talking when he realized where he had last seen her. She had been at Imogen's graduation party in the teeniest sundress, draped across Eli's body. They had both seemed be drunk or careless, maybe both, because they had been dry humping on the couch for everyone to see with their mouths all over each other.

Clare's face flushed red as she realized what he's thinking about, dropping her eyes to the gym floor. "Yeah, I was pretty graceless at Imogen's party. Just a couple, too many, drinks." She stuttered. The last time he had heard her stutter was right before he took her in the prop room, only a couple hundred feet from where they stood now.

"With Eli."

Clare grimaced. "Yeah. With Eli."

Drew lifted his head and looked around, asking, "Where is your punk ass boyfriend anyway?"

Clare shrugged. "Probably in New York, doing God knows what with I don't care whom." She didn't sound bitter or concerned by the matter. "Being not my boyfriend anymore."

Drew couldn't help himself as he grinned upon receiving the news. "So, you came alone?" he asked. Although, knowing Clare, she had probably already found a new boyfriend, or at least arm candy.

Clare shook her head, pointing past him, across the room, with her hand grasping the pen. "Jake came with me."

Drew craned his head around and saw Jake Martin in a plaid button-down and slacks. "You're dating your step-brother again?"

Clare let out a laugh, shaking her head. "What? Oh god. No. _Fuck_ no." He felt an erotic jerk inside of him when he heard her cuss. She was almost doubled over from laughing when Drew turned back to her. "No. I couldn't find a date and Jake wanted to be here too. We just came together. Platonically."

Drew let out a breath he had been holding. He smiled. "Awesome."

A ringing filled the air and Clare pulled her phone out of a pocket in her blazer. She pursed her lips together, sighing. "This is Holly J. She probably needs me to help them." She started walking away swiftly, her heels clamoring against the floor loudly, as she answered her phone.

"Oh, okay. I'll -" He stopped babbling when he heard her speaking into the device.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Bombshell_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 2_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Bombshell (noun): one that is stunning, amazing, or devastating._

 _Comments: NA._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Drew loosened his tie as he walked into the bar behind Jake Martin and Mo Mashkor, who had invited him to join them and a group at a nearby bar for a few drinks. He looked around, seeing a group of familiar faces sitting around a table. He took note of Holly J Sinclair and Sav Bhandari before his eyes honed in on Clare Edwards again.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Jake sat beside his step-sister and picked up the drink sitting in front of her, sipping a large slurp from it. "Really, Clare? A Manhattan?" He grimaced as she took the glass back delicately.

Drew sat down next to Sav while Mo planted down in the chair beside him.

"Yes. And you left me with barely a sip," Clare whined, getting up from the chair with her empty glass. She started towards the bar.

Drew watched her legs peaking out from the knee-length skirt, her hips swaying in sharp movements from walking in high heels. He cleared his throat, informing, "I need a shot." He stood up, pointing around the table. "Shots?" He didn't wait for a single reply as he followed Clare to the bar.

Clare stood at the bar, refusing to sit down, as she waited for a drink refill. She had her hot pink lips perked into a pout as she looked around the room out of boredom. But, suddenly, she perked up at the sight of the man standing beside her. "Drew. Hi." She smiled widely up at him. "Thirsty?" She let the single word out slowly. Almost sounded as if she were teasing him.

"Just getting a round of shots," Drew informed, leaning back against the bar. He opened his mouth to speak when the bartender returned with a drink for Clare, identical to her previous one.

Clare murmured a thank you before she tilted her head to the side, a curtain of blonde bangs shadowing her blue eyes. "Would you mind getting a round of shots for my table?" she asked, her voice dripping with innocence, a finger wrapping a blonde curl teasingly while she leaned back slightly as if to jut out her well-endowed chest. The bartender winked at her in reply and she turned back to Drew. She shrugged at him before she walked away.

Drew watched her with wide, amazed eyes. Who was this blonde babe and what did she do with Clare Edwards?


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Bombshell_

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter: 3_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: Bombshell (noun): one that is stunning, amazing, or devastating._

 _Comments: The song on Clare's radio is "Sure, Baby…Hold Back." by Say Anything._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Watching Clare Edwards slam back three shots of tequila in a row was the hottest thing Drew Torres had ever seen her accomplish with clothes on. Clare pursed her lips together as she let out a drunken giggle, leaning into Jake, his arm around her chair.

"You can't get too drunk. You're helping me with the benefit tomorrow," Holly J reminded, pointing to the blonde next to her.

Clare wrinkled her nose, looking at Holly J with mock annoyance, and shook her head, insisting, "I'm not that dru- _unk_." Everyone at the table bursts into laughter at her small slur, but Clare was staring across the circle at Drew unphased. Her blue eyes were hazy and she was biting her lips together.

Drew mimicked her, pinning his own lips shut with his teeth. He felt his chest getting heavy and could play it off as if the alcohol caused it, but he was sure everyone else knew that he had barely kept his eyes off of Clare all night.

Clare sat up staighter, shrugging Jake's arm from around her. She cleared her throat, looking back at Holly J. "Yeah, I think I should just head back to my hotel. Pull myself together before tomorrow." She stood up and smiled, looking around the table. "I'll see you guys. Jake, I'll venmo you." She kissed her step-brother on the cheek and headed towards the exit.

Drew waited a moment, not wanting to seem obvious, and nodded, standing up from his own seat. "Yeah. I'm pretty beat." He pulled out his wallet to grab out a twenty and then tried to look casual as he walked quickly towards the door, pocketing his wallet.

He gasped in surprise when he walked outside and found a hand planting itself on his chest. He let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head. "Dammit, Clare."

Clare stood in front of him, staring up at him through her eyelashes, her lips twisted into a smirk. He could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on her breath as she whispered, her voice steadier than any other part of her, "I shouldn't drink and drive." She dropped her hand from his chest and he let out a shuddering breath. She didn't wait for him as she headed back to a red truck which displayed the Martin Construction Company logo, fumbling to get the car keys from her purse.

Drew rushed up beside her and snatched the keys out of her hand. "I got this." He unlocked the truck and pulled open the passenger side door for her. Once she had climbed inside, he shut the door and jogged to the driver's side, getting in beside her.

Drew shoved the key into the ignition, turning it to start the car and, as soon as the engine roared, so did a voice almost shouting at them to an aggressive beat.

… _Sugarpie Honeybunch! I don't want to lose y…_

Drew was in shock from the loud voice screaming at him, that he didn't have the sense to reach over and turn it off. Clare, on the other hand, jerked forward, gasping, as she shut off the stereo. She let out a nervous laugh. Drew could make out a soft flush spreading from her cheeks down her neck in the dark. The neon sign in the window of the bar made her blush glow, radiating an alluring heat off her supple chest.

"What the hell was that noise?" Drew laughed, pulling out of the parking lot once he pried her location out of her mouth.

Clare was staring forward out the window, her chest heaving nervously. "Say Anything," she whispered between breaths.

Drew pursed his lips together and his face wrinkled in deep thought. "Like the movie?"

Clare shook her head, turning to look at Drew. "Like the band." She placed a hand on the dashboard, which Drew figured was because she was drunk. "It's really the only band Eli listened to that I like." She closed her eyes and frowned.

Drew gave a small glance in her direction and reached over, turning the blasting music back on to cover up the silence. If Clare was still listening to the one band Eli had sparked her interest in, was she actually over him? Was she in the mind set to start something new? Did she just want to hook up to get over him again?

Clare leaned forward and turned down the volume. "I'm over Eli." It was as though she had been reading his mind.

Drew furrowed his brow and felt a smile tug his lips again. "Oh, are you?" He pulled up to the hotel and parked in the back of the lot. He turned off the car and turned to face her. He reached out and took a bleached curl between his fingers. "Little Miss Blondie."

Clare winced innocently, wrinkling her nose. "Not my wisest choice."

"Don't blondes have more fun?" Drew drawled, leaning in towards her across the bench seat. She stared up at him with mischievous blue eyes, pressed up against the inside of the passenger door. He smirked at her reaction. "I think we could have a little fun together, Edwards."

Clare almost smiled, but his lips had crashed into hers.


End file.
